Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful
by Dozo14
Summary: A demon reopens P3 in an attempt to lure innocent souls into a deal with the devil. Meanwhile, Penny gains a new power that brings out her inner bad girl, while Wyatt seeks a way to tell his family about Dylan after getting caught kissing him. Lastly, Julian attempts to get to know his new family better.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful

Xxx

Nineteen year old Sofia stood on the streets of Los Angeles, looking at the busy nightclub in front of her. It was called Nightshade and was the place where casting agents and movie producers hung out. Sofia had moved to LA about a year ago to make it as an actress, but so far, she had not gotten a single part. If she could impress one of the VIPs in the club, she could finally get her shot at stardom.

Dressed in a pretty blue cocktail dress, the young brunette crossed the street and joined the line in front of the club. As she did, she saw the two bouncers at the door whispering to each other. A moment later, one of them came walking up to her.

"Do you want in?" the bouncer asked.

"What about the line?" Sofia replied.

"A girl like you doesn't deserve to stand outside." The bouncer replied. "I bet there are many people inside who would want to meet you."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much." Sofia said excited.

The bouncer nodded and guided her past the line, which earned her angry looks from many other girls. Sofia went inside was amazed by what she saw. The entire club was a modern and stylish blend of black, silver and purple. Sofia made her way to the bar and ordered herself a drink. She looked up and saw there was a special balcony for VIPs. A woman in a fiery red dress was looking down at the club and their eyes met. The woman was mature and beautiful, with long brown hair and red lips. She smiled and whispered something to an Asian man in a suit. Then she disappeared.

Sofia turned her attention elsewhere and tried to spot some famous people. For a moment, she thought she spotted her favorite actress, but it was just a look-a-like. When someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and saw it was the Asian man.

"The owner would like to meet you." The man said.

"The owner?" Sofia asked confused.

"The woman in red. Her name is Dahlia." The man replied. "She owns the club."

"And she wants to meet me?" Sofia asked.

"You stand out in the crowd." The man said. "We spotted you the moment you came in. You don't see such natural beauty all the time, especially in this plastic city. My name is Ryuu."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sofia." Sofia replied as she shook his hand.

"So are you interested?" Ryuu asked. "Dahlia has a lot of powerful and important friends. Having her as a friend could get you far in this business."

"How did you know?" Sofia asked.

"It is why most people come here." Ryuu explained. "So shall we go up?"

"Yes please." Sofia replied.

Ryuu smiled and took her hand and he guided her through the club. When they entered the balcony, Sofia was amazed by all the celebrities she spotted. It felt like a dream come true. Ryuu led her to a table in the back, where the woman in red was sitting.

"Dahlia, meet Sofia." Ryuu said as he introduced them.

"It's so nice to meet you." Sofia quickly said. "Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure." Dahlia said. "I saw you at the bar and I could not resist. You have such a pretty face. So sit down, Ryuu will get us some champagne."

Ryuu nodded and left while Sofia sat down. "So what brought you to LA, dear?" Dahlia asked. "Actress, model or singer?"

"Actress." Sofia replied. "I've always dreamed becoming a star."

"But the business is not quite what you expected, right?" Dahlia noted. "All the hard work and the rejections. For each part, there are a hundred other girls just like you."

"Exactly. It's been pretty rough." Sofia said.

"Well, luckily, you caught my eye." Dahlia replied. "I have helped countless of young men and women achieve their dreams. For a price of course."

"A price?" Sofia asked nervously. "But I don't have any money."

"I'm not interested in money, dear." Dahlia replied as Ryuu returned with their champagne. "I have money and influence enough. I am looking for something else."

"Like what?" Sofia asked confused as she took a sip of champagne.

"Your soul." Dahlia replied. "I can make all your dreams come true. You can live the life you always wanted for ten whole years. After that, your soul belongs to me."

"This is a joke, right?" Sofia asked.

"Not quite." Dahlia replied. She held up her hand and a flame appeared. "As you can see, I am not your average club owner. I am much more."

"What are you?" Sofia asked scared. She backed away and bumped into Ryuu, who had sat down next to her.

"A demon, dear." Dahlia replied as the fire disappeared. "But don't worry, I would never hurt you. After all, you are worth so much more. You can have an amazing career. You can make all your dreams come true and never have to worry about getting old."

"I could really have it all?" Sofia asked.

"For ten years." Dahlia said. "That is the deal. You can go back to the streets, or you can sign my contract and get the role of a lifetime tonight."

"Where do I sign?" Sofia asked impulsively.

Dahlia smiled and held out her hand. A parchment appeared on the table in a flame, along with a feathery quill. Sofia knew she would never make it on her own. She had left her family behind for stardom. She would be a fool to turn this down. She did not believe in the whole soul thing anyway. She grabbed the quill and signed her name.

"That's it?" Sofia asked.

"Not quite." Dahlia replied. "Ryuu?"

Ryuu nodded and grabbed Sofia's arm. Suddenly his eyes became snake-like and Sofia screamed. His nails grew into sharp claws, which he used to cut the palm of her hand. He then pressed her hand on the contract so her blood was smeared the parchment. He then let go and smiled, causing a forked tongue to sliver across his lips.

"Sorry." Ryuu said as his eyes returned to normal and handed her a tissue. "Blood is required to make it permanent. The cut is superficial and will heal soon."

"You made a smart choice, Sofia." Dahlia said.

"What happens now?" Sofia asked.

"Ryuu will take you to meet someone you might recognize." Dahlia said as she pointed at a famous director sitting nearby. "I think he just found the perfect actress for his new romantic comedy."

"Are you serious?" Sofia asked. "He is one of the best."

"I know, dear." Dahlia replied with a smile. "How you think he got this far?"

Despite all the freaky things that had happened, Sofia could not help but smile Ryuu guided to the table of the director. At the same time, Dahlia rolled up the contract and made it disappear in flames. Ryuu returned and grabbed a glass of champagne as he sat down.

"She was a smart choice, very promising." Ryuu said.

"I am getting bored of this city." Dahlia noted. "All these people are the same. I need something new. How is the scouting for new clubs going?"

"Actually, I think I found a perfect location." Ryuu said. "It's in San Francisco and just what you are looking for. And did I mention it was once owned by a certain three witches?"

"The Charmed Ones?" Dahlia asked.

"It has been closed for years." Ryuu said. "But a city like San Francisco is filled with potential new clients. And it will make a nice change from LA."

"Make it happen." Dahlia ordered. "I want the club opened as soon as possible."

"There is just one potential problem." Ryuu said. "While the Charmed Ones may be gone, their progeny is still active in the city. And they are each very powerful."

"That's not a problem." Dahlia replied with an amused smile. "If they get in my way, I will simply kill them, or offer them a deal of a lifetime. After all, even powerful witches have desires for which they would sell their souls."

Xxx

Penny Halliwell was sitting in a college class room trying to stay awake. She had been out partying all night and the professor had the most boring voice ever. It was too early for this and she should have known better. Despite her attempts to get her act together, she still occasionally messed up and let out the inner party girl. At least she had not woken up with a random guy again. Penny yawned and stretched, accidentally knocking against the chair in front of her.

"Excuse me!" The girl before her hissed.

Penny groaned the moment she recognized the voice. Her sort-of-nemesis Olivia turned around and glared at her. The two of them had been bitter enemies ever since Olivia learned that Penny had hooked up with her boyfriend Ronnie a few times. Even though it happened before they were dating.

"Sorry." Penny replied.

"Yeah right." Olivia said. "You totally did that on purpose."

"Of course." Penny said with an eye roll. "Because my main purpose in life is to annoy you. Get over yourself, I didn't even see you."

"Well, I certainly smelled you." Olivia remarked. "I should have known it was you from the booze breath alone. Had another drunk hookup with someone's boyfriend?"

"No, sorry, Ronnie wasn't available." Penny snapped back. "But I'm sure he'd come running if I call."

"You take that back!" Olivia called out as she spun around.

"Excuse me ladies." The professor said. "I am trying to teach a class here."

"Sorry, professor." Olivia said in a fake charming tone.

Penny glared at her as the professor resumed the class, though she decided to shake it off. Olivia was a spoiled brat, and she was not going to waste the effort. When the class ended, Penny gathered her stuff and headed out. She had a free period, so she was looking forward to shower and a power nap. As she left the class, someone bumped into her, causing her to drop her things.

"Oops, sorry." Olivia said with a smile.

"Hey, what is going on?" A male voice asked.

Penny looked up and saw Ronnie had just arrived. He was the cute jock type with brown hair and a great body. However, he had lost his appeal the moment he went out with someone like Olivia. When Ronnie noticed her, he seemed nervous.

"Penny, hey." He said casually.

"Don't talk to her." Olivia said.

"Olivia, come on." Ronnie replied. "We're not in high school anymore. We're all adults here. What happened between me and Penny is ancient history, right?"

"Right." Penny added.

"Well, I don't care." Olivia said. "Her type is trouble."

"My type?" Penny asked with a frown.

"You know, sluts." Olivia said.

While Olivia and her friends laughed, Penny became angry. She wanted to punch the smile right off her arrogant little face. She hated being called that. It was such a double standard. Guys could sleep with whoever they wanted, while women were considered easy. Olivia had no right to judge her. Penny stepped forward and grabbed her by the arm.

"Shut up." Penny ordered.

Penny heard her own words echo on a telepathic level. Olivia's eyes widened and she stopped instantly. She looked like she was in a trance. What had she just done? Had she used some kind of mind control or something?

"Okay, so I slept with Ronnie. Get over it." Penny said. "From now on, I want you to leave me alone. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Olivia replied distantly.

"Good, now get out of here." Penny said as she let go.

The trance wore off and Olivia corrected herself. Normally, this would be the time she would make another insult, but instead, she turned around and walked away. Her friends looked confused and then quickly followed her.

"That was actually pretty impressive." Ronnie said. "I like how you stood up for yourself."

"Why do you even date someone like that?" Penny asked.

"I don't know." Ronnie admitted. "I liked her at first, but she is a little stuck-up."

"Hey. Can I test something on you?" Penny asked as she turned to him.

"Okay." Ronnie replied with a frown.

"Kiss me." Penny ordered as she stared deep in his eyes.

Her words echoed again and Ronnie entered a trance. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He then stepped back and shook his head.

"What just happened?" Ronnie asked confused. "Did I just kiss you?"

"Now stand on one leg and cluck like a chicken while flapping your arms." Penny said as she stared in his eyes.

Ronnie did as she ordered and made a fool of himself in the middle of the hall. Everyone stared at them. Penny realized she really had some kind of new mind control power. She looked at Ronnie one more time and ordered him to stop.

"This is so bizarre." Ronnie said embarrassed. "I don't know why I just did that."

"It's okay." Penny replied. "Just forget what just happened."

"Okay." Ronnie said.

Penny smiled as he looked dazed for a moment. She picked up her stuff and walked away, leaving a confused Ronnie behind. She was going to enjoy this new power and felt like she needed to take it for a test drive. It wasn't personal gain if it was just practice, right?

Xxx

At the Halliwell Manor, Wyatt peeked down the stairs to make sure the coast was clear. He knew Chris was working at the hospital and it looked like Henry was gone as well. He sighed relieved and headed down the stairs followed by Dylan. It was the first time they had spent the night at the manor, though Wyatt had not yet found the right moment to tell his family they were dating.

"Sorry about this." Wyatt said.

"Look, I understand you need time." Dylan replied. "And the sneaking around is fun for once or twice, but I am not going to make it a habit. It was bad enough I had to blurry up to your bedroom last night."

"I didn't know Chris was still home." Wyatt said. "I really want to tell them. I already told Prue, but the others are trickier. Especially my siblings and my dad. I am searching for the right way."

"I know, and I hate to push you." Dylan admitted. "But let's just go to my apartment until you're ready to tell them. Okay?"

"Sure thing." Wyatt replied as he wrapped his hands around his waist. "Do you have to leave already? We have the house to ourselves and I can make breakfast."

"I wish I could, but I got a garage to run." Dylan said.

"Alright fine." Wyatt said reluctantly. "I guess I to go to work as well, even though it is just a stupid cooperate assignment."

Wyatt let go and walked over to the coat hanger to grab his jacket and photography equipment. Before heading out, Wyatt gave Dylan a long kiss goodbye. At that moment, the front door opened and Henry walked in. Wyatt quickly stepped back and tried to act normal, but judging by the stunned look on his younger cousin's face, it was already too late.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful

Part 2

Xxx

A week ago, Dahlia flamed into her new nightclub. She looked around and was pleased by what she saw. Her demons were already busy converting it to her personal style. This place had raw potential. Buying it had been easy and relatively cheap, considering it had been empty for years. This would become the perfect place to lure new souls. Ryuu entered the club and came rushing over when he saw her. Despite the fact that he was a snake, he had been her second-in-command for years and she trusted him to run her businesses.

"Do you like it?" Ryuu asked.

"It certainly has my interest." Dahlia replied. "How long before we can open?"

"I just got the permits." Ryuu said. "We'll be open by the end of the week."

"Good. I already booked a band for the grand opening." Dahlia replied. "Their manager owes me a great deal."

"And what about the witches?" Ryuu asked.

"I am not afraid of them." Dahlia replied. "Send them VIP tickets. Let them come. Getting the souls of a few witches should make our opening night a huge success."

Ryuu nodded and walked away while Dahlia sat down at the bar. She snapped her fingers and one of her demonic minions quickly handed her favorite drink. As she looked at the old and broken P3 sign lying in the corner, she realized how ironic it was that a demon now owned the club. Those witches were going to regret ever selling it.

Xxx

Feeling caught red-handed, Wyatt was unsure of what to say as he stood in the hall with Dylan. Henry stood in the door opening, having just walked in on them. After keeping his relationship with Dylan hidden, the secret was out. He wanted to tell his family at the right time and the right way, not like this. Wyatt and Dylan both stood uncomfortably waiting for Henry to say something.

"Henry." Wyatt eventually said. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Clearly." Henry replied. "Who is this?"

"Right, uh, this is Dylan." Wyatt said. "You met him before, right?"

"Hi." Dylan said hesitantly.

"The Manticore, yeah, I remember." Henry replied. "Nice to see you again. Anyway, don't mind me. I just forgot some books for school."

"Wait." Wyatt replied as Henry walked past him. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Henry asked with a frown.

"I don't know. Something, anything." Wyatt replied. "Considering what you just walked in on. I can understand if this is confusing."

"Dude, I'm seventeen. Not seven." Henry remarked. "I know what I walked in on."

"So you're not freaked out?" Wyatt asked.

"Why would I be?" Henry asked. "First of all, we're living in a modern world, and secondly, one of my closest friends is literally the gayest kid in school."

"So you don't have any questions?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh, I have plenty." Henry replied. "But I figure you haven't told us for a reason. Does anyone even know?"

"I told Prue." Wyatt said. "I was waiting for the right time to tell the rest of you."

"I should probably go so you can talk in peace." Dylan said. "I really need to get to work anyway."

"Okay." Wyatt replied.

Dylan nodded and hesitantly waited. Eventually he gave Wyatt an awkward hug and quickly left. Henry looked on amused and waited until the door shut.

"That was so awkward." Henry said with a smile.

"Shut up." Wyatt replied.

"So what happened? How did this happen?" Henry asked. "Have you always known?"

"Known what?" Wyatt asked.

"That you're gay, or bi or whatever." Henry replied.

"No. I don't know." Wyatt admitted. "Dylan is the only guy I've ever felt something for, so I'm not ready to hang out a rainbow-colored flag or anything."

"So you have feelings for him?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Wyatt replied. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's fine." Henry said. "As long as you're happy, screw everyone else and their stupid opinions."

"Yeah, I wish it was that easy." Wyatt replied.

"Wait, are you worried about how the rest of the family is going to react?" Henry asked.

"A little." Wyatt replied.

"Dude, everyone loves you." Henry said. "That's not going to change."

"Thanks." Wyatt replied.

"I have to go to school." Henry said. "Later."

As Henry ran up the stairs to get the books he had forgotten, Wyatt realized how relieved he was. For a moment, he was afraid that his secret would be revealed to the whole family. He wondered if he would have been so understanding at seventeen. Probably not, as he remembered the social pressure he felt in high school as a football player. Back then, he would have probably denied everything.

"I am so freaking late." Henry said as he came down the stairs. "I'm not looking forward to another week of detention."

"I can orb you over." Wyatt replied.

"Really? That would be great." Henry said.

"No problem." Wyatt replied. "I'm just glad you understand."

"You know, I sooner expected this from Chris." Henry said smirking.

Wyatt smiled and shook his head as he waved his hand, causing Henry to disappear in a column of orbs. He realized that now Henry knew, he needed to tell the others as well as quickly as possible. It was like bandage he had to rip off quickly.

As Wyatt headed out, he noticed some mail on the side table. He flipped through it and noticed a purple envelope. It was an invite to the opening of a new club called Nightshade, expect that it was actually in the old P3 building. Suddenly he got an idea. If he got everyone together to go to the club opening, he could tell them all about Dylan at once and get it over with.

Xxx

In the Underworld, the sounds of battle echoed through the dark caverns. A small army of demons in black leather, both male and female, were fighting against Julian Turner. The demon-witch ducked behind a rock to avoid some fireballs and threw a bolt of lightning, vanquishing another demon. This was how he spent most of his time now, fighting the evil he once was. Strangely, the Underworld still felt like home to him. He didn't know where else he belonged.

"Traitor!" One of the demons yelled. "You were the Source, and now you fight us? For what?"

"I was never the Source, you idiots." Julian replied. "Do you not see? The Source is not just a title. Each Source you served was the same essence underneath."

"Either way, we were once loyal to you." The demon said. "And now you have turned on your own kind. Just like your weak father. The mighty Belthazor who fell for a witch."

Julian peeked over the edge of the rock and barely avoided a fireball. He rolled over the floor and held out his hands, pushing the demons back with telekinesis. He then formed a fireball and vanquished the demon with the big mouth. He was not interested in talking about his father. He had enough drama on the Halliwell side of the family.

"Why are you doing this?" A female demon asked scared.

"I'm bored." Julian replied. "Besides, each demon vanquished is one less evil in the world."

"So you think you can be good now?" The female demon asked. "You are one of us."

"No, I'm not." Julian replied as he threw a fireball and vanquished her. "I don't know what I am."

The other demons looked frightened and quickly disappeared through shimmering. Julian was able to vanquish two more before they got away, but most escaped. He would track them down later. He was about to leave when he felt another presence in the cavern. Someone was watching him.

"Show yourself." Julian demanded.

"Promise not to hurt me?" A seductive voice asked.

"Wait, I know that voice." Julian said.

A stream of smoke rose from the ground and the Seer appeared. As always, she was dressed in a revealing black dress and wore a purple amulet shaped like a flower around her neck. Although Julian had only met her during the time he was possessed, he still recognized her. He held out his hand and a spark of lightning appeared.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right here and now." Julian said.

"You don't want to vanquish me." The Seer replied. "Because we want the same things."

"Somehow I doubt that." Julian remarked.

"We both seek a place to belong. And we both know it is not in this depressing place." The Seer said as she looked around the cavern with an annoyed look.

"You know nothing about me." Julian replied as he made the lighting fade.

"I know you better than you know yourself." The Seer said. "You're in denial, but you want to be one of them, a witch, a Halliwell. Why else would you be here vanquishing demons? You look like you want to prove something."

"You're wrong." Julian said.

"If you want to fool yourself, that's fine, but I know better." The Seer replied with a smile.

"So what is it that you want?" Julian asked. "What are your true intentions? I know you offer your services to other demons for souls. But why do you need them?"

"My intentions are my own." The Seer replied.

"So why come to me?" Julian asked.

"There is a new threat in town." The Seer said. "Dahlia, a collector of souls. If we work together, we can both get what we want."

"How?" Julian asked.

"She has what I'm interested in, a nice collection of souls." The Seer explained. "And by vanquishing her, you can save the family you so desperately want to belong to."

"What do they have to do with her?" Julian asked.

"She has taken residence in P3 and she has invited your sisters and cousins to her grand opening." The Seer said. "She hopes to obtain their souls."

"They would never give up their souls." Julian replied. "They're too good."

"Are you sure about that?" the Seer asked. "Everyone wants something."

"True. But even I would want to work with you, there is no way I can let you take those souls." Julian reasoned. "They will never accept me if I allow that."

"They don't need to know." The Seer suggested. "Besides, these are not innocent souls we're talking about. They all signed over their souls out of greed, envy or lust. Just think about it. I'll be in touch."

The Seer smiled and waved as she disappeared in black smoke. Julian considered her words. Perhaps he was searching for a way to connect with his family. There was something there that he wanted to explore, but he felt a distance he could not cross. He was part demonic, meaning he would never be the same as them. However, if he helped them stop the soul collected, he had a way in.

xxx

After an entertaining day of practicing her new power, Penny Halliwell arrived at the apartment of her parents. She grabbed the mail and used her key to go inside. Because Prue was away on a journalism assignment for a few days, she had agreed to check in on Payton once in a while. As she entered the apartment, she stopped to look at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a new designer leather jacket she had charmed off a handsome salesman in the city. It was not stealing if he gave it to her, right?

Penny headed to the kitchen as she sorted the mail. She noticed a strange purple envelope and opened it. It was an invitation to the opening of Nightshade, a new club in the P3 building. That sounded like fun, and it was the perfect opportunity to have some real fun with her power. Penny froze when a column of orbs suddenly appeared in front of her and formed into Noah. The cute British Whitelighter was frowning. It was obvious he knew.

"Hello Noah." Penny said casually.

"Something you want to tell me?" Noah asked as he crossed his arms.

"Not really." Penny replied.

"Penny, you can't abuse a new power like this." Noah said. "It is personal gain and potentially dangerous. You have no idea what you're doing to people's minds."

"Oh please, it's harmless." Penny replied.

"And what if you suggest the wrong thing?" Noah asked. "What if someone gets hit by a car because they're crossing the street, all because you ordered them to?"

"Oh, relax your stiff upper lip." Penny remarked. "I'm being careful. I'm just having some fun."

"This is not like you, Penny." Noah said. "I'm afraid this power is getting to your head. You can't use it to make all your problems disappear."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Penny replied.

"I'm your Whitelighter." Noah said. "I am trying to look out for you."

"I can handle myself." Penny argued.

"Clearly you can't." Noah said. "If you keep abusing your power, it will be stripped."

Noah began to orb away, though Penny grabbed his arm and kept him grounded. She stared into his eyes and her voice began to echo telepathically as she spoke. "Noah, this is not a big deal." She said. "You know I can handle myself."

"Right." Noah replied. "Of course you can."

"You are not going to worry about me or report back to the Elders." Penny said. "Instead, you're going to go to Prue, surprise her with a romantic visit. She will love that."

"I'm sure she will." Noah said.

"Good, now go. Have fun and don't worry about a thing." Penny said. "Everything can wait a day."

Noah nodded and Penny let go of his arm. As he disappeared in a column of orbs, Penny smiled. He was worried about nothing. She could handle herself just fine and her power was harmless. Now she needed to pick out a sexy outfit for the club opening tonight.

xxx

In his garage in downtown, Dylan just finished up on an old pick-up and decided he was done for the day. Since he needed the distraction, he had buried himself in work. He got that Wyatt needed time, but he hated the sneaking around. As he entered his office, he saw he had a few messages. He picked up the phone and called Wyatt.

"Hey, I got your messages, but I've been busy." Dylan said.

"No problem." Wyatt replied. "I just wanted to let you know that Henry understood."

"Okay." Dylan said.

"And I decided that I am going to tell the others, tonight." Wyatt added.

"Are you sure?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, I realized I have nothing to be scared of." Wyatt replied. "We're going to this club opening and before we go, I am going to tell them about us."

"Good, I'm happy for you. And us." Dylan said with a smile. "Do you want me to be there?"

"I think it's better if I talk to them alone first." Wyatt said.

"Of course. Just… you know, keep me informed." Dylan replied. "And know that I am here for you."

"Got it." Wyatt said. "Talk to you soon."

"Okay, I…" Dylan began to say, though the connection was severed before he could finish.

Dylan sighed as he hung up. He had wanted to say that he loved him, but perhaps it was better to wait. This evening was going to be important. How the rest of his family would react to the news would determine their future together, so he was just as nervous as Wyatt. He needed a drink.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful

Part 3

Xxx

Wyatt paced around the living room of the manor. Now that he had decided to tell everyone about Dylan, it started to feel real. There was no going back. He had invited everyone over for dinner before the club opening. Unfortunately, Prue was out of town, so he missed her support. However, now that Henry already knew, he had at least one supporter present. That would have to be enough. He had not invited his father, as he wanted to tell him privately, without the others. When the door opened, Wyatt headed to the hall and saw Chris had come home.

"Hey, what is this about a party?" Chris asked.

"Well, apparently someone reopened P3 and they're having their grand opening." Wyatt said. "I guess that since mom was the former owner, they sent us an invite."

"I'm not really in the mood." Chris replied. "I just worked an exhausting shift at the hospital and I just want a quiet night."

"Come on, everyone is going." Wyatt said. "And they're all coming here for dinner first."

"Who's everyone?" Chris asked. "The cousins?"

"Yeah." Wyatt replied. "Come on, it will be fun."

"Sorry, still no." Chris said.

Chris wanted to head upstairs, though Wyatt stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, I get it." He said. "But at least have dinner with us. I sort-of have an announcement and I want everyone here."

"What kind of announcement?" Chris asked. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Wyatt replied. "I just have some news that I want to share with everyone. And I thought tonight would be the perfect moment."

"Fine, I'll have dinner, but I'm not going to the club." Chris reluctantly said. "I am going to take a shower first."

"Okay, thanks." Wyatt replied.

Chris frowned a little and headed up the stairs just as Henry came downstairs. He waited until Chris was gone before he walked over to Wyatt.

"Did you tell him?" Henry asked.

"No, the point was to tell everyone at once." Wyatt said. "I'm telling them during dinner."

"Good, distract them with food." Henry replied. "I'm going to text Tess to see if she wants to meet me at the club."

"Wait, you're underage." Wyatt suddenly said. "How are you even going to get in?"

"We got an invite. Besides, I have a fake ID." Henry replied with a shrug. "And if that doesn't work, I can walk through walls, remember?"

Before Wyatt could respond and say what a bad idea that was, the doorbell rang and Henry headed to the living room. Wyatt shook his head and walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw it was Melinda with a bunch of groceries. They hugged each other.

"Hey, I missed you." Wyatt said. "How was Paris?"

"Eventful, to say the least." Melinda replied. "But that's a long story."

"And I heard you and Ryan are back together." Wyatt said.

"We are." Melinda said. "He couldn't come though, an emergency in the restaurant."

"Too bad." Wyatt replied. "But I'm glad you're back together. You're perfect together and I knew he could come around on the magic."

"Thanks." Melinda said. "So shall I get started on dinner? I mean, that is why you invited me, right? You're a horrible cook."

"That's not the reason, but since you offered." Wyatt replied with a smile. "You're a lifesaver."

Wyatt helped Melinda put the groceries in the kitchen and helped her get started. They talked ordinary things, though Wyatt kept wondering how she was going to react. She reminded him so much of their mother that it was almost scary. When they heard the doorbell, Wyatt wanted to open the door, though Henry yelled that he got it. A few moments later, Penny and Payton entered the kitchen.

"Nice dress." Melinda said as she looked at Penny's little black dress. "And is that a new leather jacket?"

"Thanks, and yeah." Penny replied. "Just picked it up today."

"Apparently, she got it from a new mystery man." Payton added. "And she is refusing to say who this millionaire is."

"Penny, a jacket like that is hundreds of dollars." Melinda noted with a frown.

"Guys, it is just a jacket." Penny replied annoyed. "Quit making such a big deal about it. Can't we just go to the opening? I am in the mood for a party."

"We're having dinner first." Melinda said. "Wyatt has a big announcement."

"Yeah, what is the big news?" Payton asked.

"I'll tell you at dinner." Wyatt replied.

As the girls began to talk about the leather jacket, Wyatt quickly excused himself and headed to the living room. The fact that everyone kept asking him made him nervous. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all. Everyone was expecting something now, which only added more pressure.

Xxx

In the kitchen, Penny sat at the counter with a glass of wine while Melinda and Payton worked on dinner. Getting stuck at the manor for a dinner party was not exactly what she had in mind for tonight. She was not very happy about all her cousins being at the club opening either. She wanted to use her new power and have a fun night, not constantly get lectured on personal gain or misusing her magic. Her family could be so boring.

"So how do you feel about P3 being reopened?" Payton asked Melinda. "I mean, it was your mother's club."

"I don't know." Melinda replied. "I barely remember the club, I was too young. Besides, the restaurant was what my mom truly loved."

"I guess." Payton said. "But the club was a huge part of our mothers' lives, especially during their first years as witches. It feels like family history, so seeing it run by someone else seems weird."

"You've never even been in the club." Penny remarked.

"I know, but still…" Payton said. "Wouldn't it be nice if it were still in the family?"

"None of us know how to run a club." Melinda replied.

"You could. You and Ryan are running the restaurant." Payton said.

"And it's taking up all of our time." Melinda admitted. "Running a business is a fulltime job."

"I think could do it." Penny noted. She looked at her cousin and sister and noticed they were both hesitant. "What? You don't think I could?"

"Well…" Payton said hesitantly.

"It's not that we don't think you could…" Melinda added. "But… Do you think you really want to?"

"Oh my god." Penny said annoyed. "You think I can't stick it out. That I can't handle it. You still think I'm the screw-up."

"That is not what we said." Melinda replied. "Don't put words in our mouths, Penny."

"It's just that, I've never really seen you commit to anything." Payton said.

"That is not true." Penny replied.

"Guys, this is really not the time or place." Melinda said in an attempt to calm things down. "We all came for a nice dinner and a fun night out. Let's keep it that way. Come on, dinner is almost ready."

"I am not in the mood." Penny remarked.

Penny finished her wine and walked away. She wanted to get out of there right away, but she bumped into Henry in the dining room.

"Hey, everything okay?" Henry asked.

"I'm fine, just bored." Penny replied. "I'm getting out of here."

"What about Wyatt?" Henry asked. "He set this up because he had some kind of announcement. Trust me, it is going to be good."

"You can fill me in later." Penny remarked as she tried to walk away.

"Wait." Henry said.

"Leave me alone!" Penny called out as she turned around.

Penny could feel her new power at work as her voice echoed telepathically. Henry became entranced and he stumbled back until he tripped over one of the chairs at the dining table. He hit his head on the table as he fell. Penny was shocked. She never wanted to use her power on him.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Penny asked as she kneeled down.

"What happened?" Henry asked confused. "You said something and…"

Henry pressed his hand against his forehead, where he had a small cut that was bleeding. Penny felt horrible about what happened, but it was an accident. Her family could not know what happened, since they already thought she was a screw-up.

"Henry." Penny said as looked him in the eyes and used her power. "You tripped and fell. It was nothing but a stupid accident."

"Right." Henry said.

"Hey, I heard a noise." Wyatt said as he came walking into the dining room. When he saw them, he became worried. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Henry said. "I tripped over this stupid chair."

"You got a cut on your head." Wyatt replied. "Let me heal it."

As Wyatt kneeled down to heal Henry, Penny got up and nervously around the table. She had just used her freaky new power on her own cousin to keep her secret. It was official, she was a horrible person.

Xxx

Just an hour or two before the grand opening, Dahlia reappeared in her club in a blaze of flames. As usual, she looked flawless in a new maroon-colored dress from a designer whose soul she owned. When she spotted Ryuu by the bar going over some papers, she waked over.

"Everything set?" Dahlia asked.

"We're ready to get started." Ryuu replied. "The band just did a final sound check and there is already a huge line outside."

"And the witches?" Dahlia asked.

"They got their invite." Ryuu said. "But even if they don't show, this night is going to be a huge success. I can practically smell the desperation outside. There will be plenty of people ready to sign over their souls to achieve their petty dreams."

"Good, I want this night to go perfect." Dahlia said determined. "No distractions."

At that moment, a small group of leather-clad demons appeared in a shimmer. Dahlia was annoyed by the rude intrusion on her property, but turned to them with a calm and confident smile. The leader of the demons was a bald young man with handsome features.

"Can I help you?" Dahlia asked.

"The name is Merrick." The leader replied. "My gang and I run this territory."

"Do you have a problem with me taking over the club?" Dahlia asked.

"Normally I would." Merrick replied. "But in this case, I think we can make an exception. A part of my gang was wiped out by that traitorous demon-witch earlier. I want payback on him and his family."

"How is that of interest to me?" Dahlia asked.

"You took over the Halliwells' old nightclub." Merrick replied. "You must be interested in them, why else risk it?"

"Perhaps I just liked the club." Dahlia suggested.

"I don't think so." Merrick replied. "Killing them is a huge deal in the Underworld. If we work together, we can both profit from it."

"I don't want them dead, not just yet." Dahlia said. "I want their souls first."

"Fine by me, as long as I get the demon-witch." Merrick said. "So do we have a deal?"

"Not quite." Dahlia replied. "I don't work with others, they work for me."

"You got some nerve, lady." Merrick said angrily.

Dahlia glared and two of his demons erupted in flames. They screamed as they were reduced to ashes. Merrick raised his hand and summed an Energy Ball, though Ryuu leaped over the bar in super speed and brought his razor-sharp claws to his throat. Realizing he was cornered, Merrick surrendered. Dahlia moved closer and raised his chin to look at his handsome face.

"You have two options." Dahlia explained. "You can die here, or you can swear your loyalty to me. I promise you will get your revenge, and then some."

"Fine." Merrick said.

Dahlia nodded at Ryuu and he backed away. She then moved closer and kissed her new minion on the lips. The younger demon was stunned at first, but then returned her kiss with his tongue. When she had enough, Dahlia turned to Ryuu.

"Get him cleaned up and get him a suit." Dahlia ordered.

"For what?" Merrick asked with a frown.

"You look like trash, dear." Dahlia replied. "If you want to serve me, you need to look the part."

"And the witches?" Merrick asked.

"They got an invite, but perhaps they need some more motivation." Dahlia said. "Gather the rest of your gang and we'll see how motivating they can be."

Xxx

At the manor, Melinda and Payton had just finished setting dinner on the table when the cousins sat down to eat. Wyatt looked around at his siblings and cousins. Except for Prue and the twins, everyone was here. As much as he dreaded it, the moment was finally here. If he wanted to be happy and move forward with Dylan, he needed to tell them.

"Dinner looks great, Melinda." Wyatt said.

"Thanks." Melinda replied. "I had some help from Payton though."

"In that case, should we order a pizza just to be sure?" Henry remarked.

"Shut up." Payton replied. "At least I took the effort to help, instead of lounging on the couch."

"Hey, don't look at me." Henry said before pointing to Wyatt and Chris. "I have to cook for these two idiots on a daily basis. They can't even boil an egg."

"True." Chris admitted.

"Well, you were spoiled growing up." Melinda said. "Mom loved cooking so much that you never had to learn for yourselves."

"Penny, you're quiet." Wyatt said. He had noticed his cousin seemed a little down and was going pretty fast with the wine.

"Sorry, don't mind me." Penny quickly said as she put her glass down. "So what is this big announcement we've been waiting for? That's why we're here, right?"

"Yeah, I'm curious about that as well." Chris added. "Is it serious?"

"That depends." Wyatt said hesitantly. "A lot has happened the last few months and there are certain things I haven't told you yet."

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"Wyatt, you are starting to make me a little nervous." Melinda said. "Are you alright?"

"Is this about the Morrigan thing?" Chris asked.

"Guys, would you just let him talk?" Henry called out annoyed.

"Thanks Henry, but I can handle this." Wyatt said with a nervous smile. "No, it's not about the Morrigan thing. Obviously, I am worried about that, but this is actually good news. At least I think it's good news. How you are going to react is something different entirely."

"Is it about your job?" Payton asked.

"You're not moving out, are you?" Chris asked.

"No, no." Wyatt said. "It's something else. I… have been seeing someone. We met a few months ago and I've been keeping it a secret for all of you. I wanted to keep it a secret because I had a lot to figure out, but now I want you to know."

"She must be quite special if you're making this big a deal of it." Chris remarked.

"Well, that is the thing." Wyatt said hesitantly as he looked at the table. "It's not a she, but a he. I'm dating a guy."

When the room became quiet, Wyatt looked up and around the table. Everyone seemed to be either confused or searching for words. That moment seemed to last forever, until Melinda finally opened her mouth to say something. However, before she could, a stream of flames suddenly appeared in the middle of the room and Julian appeared.

"Sorry." Julian said as he noticed the tension in the room. "Is this a bad time?"

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful

Part 4

Xxx

Feeling as if time had stopped, Wyatt stared at his family and waited for someone to say something. He had feared this moment ever since he realized his feelings for Dylan, but part of him was happy the secret was finally out. There was no going back, so he had to look forward instead. Melinda was about to speak, when suddenly a column of fire rose from the floor and Julian appeared.

"Sorry." Julian said as he noticed the tension in the room. "Is this a bad time?"

Wyatt was stunned. Even though he knew the essence was expelled, he still could not forget Julian had been the Source of All Evil. According to Prue, he was trying to be good now and had tried to connect with his mother and sisters, but Wyatt had never really talked to him. And now he had disrupted a critical moment in his personal life.

"Julian." Penny said surprised.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris called out as he stood up.

Before anyone could react, Chris waved his arm and Julian was thrown against the wall. Payton cried out for her brother while Penny angrily began screaming at Chris. Everyone seemed to forget the huge bombshell Wyatt had just dropped. Everyone except Melinda, who began crying and ran into the kitchen. Wyatt wanted to go after her, but he realized he was probably needed here.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Penny asked Chris.

"You can't just attack him." Payton argued. "He is not evil anymore."

"It's alright." Julian said as he magically rose to his feet. "I guess I could have expected a reaction like that. Next time I'll knock."

"Next time?" Chris asked. "Why are you even here?"

"I need to talk to you about…" Julian started to say, but he stopped when he noticed the invitation to the nightclub opening lying on the table. "Why do you have this?"

"That's none of your business." Chris said. "You might be related through blood, but that doesn't mean you're part of this family. For all we know, you're still evil."

"I'm not." Julian replied. "At least, I don't think so."

"He is not evil." Payton said upset as she turned to her half-brother. "I know what happened in Miami. I know you helped defeat the Wraith. Mom was so happy to see you."

"Right." Julian said hesitantly.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a long time now." Payton said. "But I guess I was nervous. I wasn't sure what to expect."

"Believe me, I understand." Julian said. "All of this still feels strange."

"You're my brother." Payton said. "Wow, that feels so weird to say."

"Alright guys, you can have your sibling bonding moment later." Penny remarked. "Julian, you were pretty clear. You said you couldn't pretend, that you needed time. What changed?"

"I'm not here to have a family reunion." Julian said. "I came to warn you."

"About what?" Chris asked skeptically.

"A demonic threat." Julian explained. "This invitation to the reopening of P3 was sent by a demon. A soul collector. She took over the club to lure new souls."

"Then why would she invite us?" Penny asked.

"Because witches are worth much more than mortals." Julian said. "If you would have gone to the opening, you would have walked right into a trap."

"How you do know all of this?" Chris asked.

"I heard some rumors when I was in the Underworld." Julian replied.

"I knew it." Chris said. "You're still part demon. Why else would you be down there?"

"You're right, I will always be part demon." Julian agreed. "But I was there fighting other demons."

"Why?" Payton asked.

"I don't know." Julian replied. "I guess I wanted to know what it feels like to be on the side of good."

"Yeah right." Chris remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't need you to believe me." Julian said determined. "I don't care what you think of me. I just came to warn you. Do whatever you want."

Julian became surrounded in flames and was about to leave when Payton grabbed his arm. He stopped and frowned at her.

"Wait." Payton said. "Please, you just got here. You came to warn us, which means you must care, right? So stay and help us."

"Payton, if he wants to leave he should." Penny said.

"I think he should." Chris added.

"Nobody asked you." Penny snapped at him.

"Guys!" Henry suddenly called out as he slammed his fist on the table. Everyone was shocked and turned to him, as he had been quiet the entire time. "Love the family reunion, but aren't you all forgetting something important here?"

A silence fell in the room as everyone suddenly seemed to remember what Wyatt had just told them. The awkwardness was almost unbearable as they tried to muster up a response.

"Oh. Right, sorry." Chris said as he looked at Wyatt.

"It's alright." Wyatt replied. "I know it's a lot to process. We can talk about it later."

"No, this is important, we should talk about it now." Chris said as he glared at Julian. "Preferably in private."

"So I did interrupt something." Julian noted.

"We'll take Julian to the attic." Penny said. "Maybe he can identify the demon we're dealing with. And for what it's worth, Wyatt, I'm completely fine with it."

"Me too. I actually think it's kind of sweet." Payton added with a smile.

"Thanks, guys." Wyatt said feeling relieved.

"We'll be upstairs." Penny said.

"I'll go with them." Henry added.

Wyatt and Chris waited in silence as the others headed up the stairs. When they were gone, Wyatt turned to Chris and noticed his brother had sat back down, staring at the invitation. Chris had always been bad at talking about personal stuff and preferred to obsess over other things, like demons.

"So how long have you known?" Chris asked eventually.

"It's not as simple as that." Wyatt replied. "I had no idea until I fell in love with Dylan."

"Dylan." Chris repeated. "You helped him months ago, so you've been keeping this a secret all this time? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I needed to figure it out for myself first." Wyatt replied. "And I was nervous about how you would react."

"I can't believe you." Chris said angrily as he stood up. "I know we've had some issues the last year, but you're not just my brother, you're my best friend. And you didn't tell me. Did you really think I would reject you for dating a guy?"

"I don't know." Wyatt admitted. "This isn't easy, Chris."

"Who else knew?" Chris asked. "Obviously Henry knew."

"Only because he caught me and Dylan earlier." Wyatt said. "The only person I told was Prue."

"I see." Chris replied disappointed.

"Look, I wanted to tell you, because you are my best friend as well, but that only made it more difficult." Wyatt explained. "Out of everyone, I was scared of telling you, Mel and our parents the most. Because you are ones I fear losing the most."

Chris took a deep breath and nodded as he thought about what he said. "I guess I can understand that." He eventually admitted. "I would probably feel the same way."

"So we're okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Of course. You're my brother." Chris said awkwardly. "And you know I hate being all sentimental and crap, but I love you. Just so you know."

"I didn't get that last part." Wyatt replied with a smile.

"I'm not repeating it." Chris said. "So let's just move on and forget all this awkward stuff. We have a demon to vanquish after all."

Wyatt nodded and could not help but smile. As always, Chris was reluctant and awkward about showing his emotions, but he knew his heart was in the right place.

"You should probably talk to Melinda first." Chris said. "She seemed pretty upset."

"I know." Wyatt replied, realizing that he had one more confrontation to deal with. Had Melinda just been crying because it was emotional for her, or was there still something to be worried about?

Xxx

Meanwhile, Penny sat in a comfortable chair in the attic while Payton and Julian were going through the Book of Shadows to find the demon. Payton was flipping the pages, as Julian was hesitant about touching the book. He seemed worried about it repelling his demonic half. Penny could understand why. At the moment, she would not be surprised if the book repelled her as well. Her new power had caused her to do some questionable things. Apparently, you didn't need to be part demonic to make bad choices in life.

Penny turned to Henry, who was lounging on the old sofa across from her. "How is your head?" She asked.

"Oh, it's fine." Henry replied. "Wyatt healed me, remember?"

"Right." Penny said.

"Still strange, right?" Henry noted. "I don't even remember tripping."

"Here, that's her." Julian suddenly said as he pointed at a page in the book.

"Dahlia, a demonic soul collector." Payton read aloud. "Having been around for centuries, she has risen to power by making Faustian deals with rich and important mortals. Those she cannot trick into a deal, she incinerates with her hellish fire."

"Is there a way to vanquish her?" Penny asked.

"Due to the great number of deals she has made, Dahlia has become nearly impossible to vanquish. To end her wicked deals, she must be beat at her own game." Payton read.

"Oh, I just love it when the book gets all cryptic." Henry remarked annoyed. "Thanks a lot, witchy ancestors."

"Beat her at her own game." Julian noted.

"Beat her at her own game. Does that mean we have to make a deal?" Payton asked.

"A deal that leads to her own doom." Julian said. "That's going to be tricky, she's been doing this for centuries."

As the others discussed potential deals, Penny suddenly got an idea. With her new power, she could easily gain the upper hand on Dahlia and force her into a bad deal. That way, she could actually do some good with her power and make up for her mistakes. But in order to succeed, she needed to trick Dahlia, which meant she couldn't storm into the club with her family. She needed to go in alone and get a meeting with the soul collector. She slowly got up and tried to sneak away, but she ran into Julian by the door.

"Where are you going?" Julian asked.

"Oh, just to get a drink." Penny lied.

"Somehow I doubt that." Julian said. "You were sneaking out."

"As if you suddenly know me." Penny remarked. "A little late for the big brother routine."

"And now you're being defensive." Julian noted. "Like you're hiding something."

"Alright, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Penny said as she grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "I am going to leave, you are going to let me and not say a word." As she used her power, her voice echoed telepathically. Suddenly she got a weird feeling, like she was hitting an invisible wall.

"And why would I do that?" Julian asked with a frown.

"What?" Penny asked shocked. "You're immune?"

"Immune to what?" Julian asked. Suddenly she heard this voice inside her head. "_Wait,_ _did you just try to enter my mind_?"

"_Crap, I forgot you were a telepath as well_." Penny replied with her mind. "_That must make you immune to my power_."

"What power?" Julian asked aloud.

"Not here." Penny replied as she looked at Payton and Henry, who were still discussing ways to trick Dahlia by the book. She nodded at him to follow and they went down the stairs.

"What is going on?" Julian asked.

"Alright, I got a new power. Some kind of freaky mind control thing." Penny explained. "When I use it, people go into this trance and they do as I ask."

"Sounds like hypnosis." Julian said. "Makes sense considering your primary power is telepathy. You need to be careful with that."

"So I've noticed." Penny said. "I was messing around with it so far, but I already accidentally hurt someone."

"Hypnosis can be very dangerous." Julian replied.

"I already got a lecture from Noah." Penny remarked. "But I can handle it."

"No, I don't think you understand." Julian said. "It's not just dangerous to others, but to yourself as well. A power like this has the potential to be highly corruptive. It takes a really strong person to master it."

"And you don't think I can do it." Penny replied annoyed. "Typical. Why does everyone always think I'm going to screw up?"

"That's not what I said." Julian said.

Penny was about to argue some more, when suddenly two demons appeared in the hall through shimmering. They each raised their hand and threw an Energy Ball, so Penny pushed Julian out of the way and levitated to avoid them.

"Demons!" Penny called out to warn the others.

Penny levitated toward the demons and kicked the first one across the face. At the same time, Julian flung his arm and threw the second one down the hall. Explosions sounded from downstairs, meaning that demons were attacking the others as well. Penny knocked down the first demon as he tried to get up, and Julian vanquished the second with a fireball.

"What the hell do you want?" Penny asked the first demon as she placed the heel of her stylish boots on his throat.

"You forgot to RSVP to your invite, witch." The demon growled.

"What does Dahlia want with us?" Penny asked.

"Your souls, of course." The demon replied. "Either you show up, or she will take the souls of all the innocents at the opening."

"She will do that anyway." Julian noted as he threw another fireball and vanquished the demon.

"He could have given us more information." Penny said angrily. "I could have used my power to force him to answer us."

"He is a minion, nothing more." Julian replied. "He doesn't know anything."

"I guess you're right." Penny admitted. "But that doesn't change things. If I go there alone and meet Dahlia, I might be able to force her into a deal to destroy her."

"Your power might not even work on her." Julian said. "I'm not letting you go alone."

"How sweet, it's almost like you care." Penny remarked.

"I do care." Julian replied angrily. "Do you think the last few months have been easy for me? I don't know how to handle this family stuff. Half the time you people drive me insane. All this feeling and talking is so…"

"Human?" Penny finished. "Must be a new experience."

"You have no idea." Julian admitted. "But I'm trying."

"Then come with me and help me stop Dahlia." Penny said. "With my power, we have a chance to beat her without endangering the others."

"You can be really frustrating, you know that?" Julian noted.

"Well, get used to it if you want to be part of this family." Penny replied with a smirk. "So does this mean you're going to help me?"

"Fine." Julian said.

Julian reluctantly held out his hand and Penny took it. She told herself that she was granted this power for a reason, so perhaps this was it. She needed to prove she could handle it. She nodded at her brother and they both disappeared from the manor in a column of intense flames.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful

Part 5

Xxx

The moment the leather-clad demons shimmered into the room, Wyatt raised his hands and created a transparent blue force field around himself and Chris. Annoyed at yet another interruption, he wondered if his family would ever be allowed a moment of peace. He heard Penny shouting from upstairs, meaning they were under attack as well. He hoped they could take care of themselves, as he and Chris had their hands full with five demons.

The demons began throwing Energy Balls at the force field, though they were no match for it. When they gave up, Wyatt expanded his force field forward and knocked three of them back. The fourth and fifth attacked from behind, though Chris deviated their Energy Balls and vanquished them.

"Think they're working for the demon who took over the club?" Chris asked.

"Probably." Wyatt replied. "I guess she is a little impatient."

Wyatt held out his hand and an athame appeared in a swirl of orbs, which he threw at a demon. The demon cried out in pain as the blade struck him in the chest and he exploded. Chris waved his arm and deviated another Energy Ball back at his attacker. When the demon exploded, only one was left. Wyatt projected a column-like force field around the demon to trap him. He had a young appearance and dirty blond hair, dressed in worn-out leather.

"Don't bother trying to shimmer." Wyatt warned him. "I'll crush you long before you're gone."

"Why did you attack us?" Chris asked.

"Why you think, witch?" the demon snapped at him.

"Careful." Wyatt said threatening as he caused the force field to shrink in size.

"Alright, alright." The demon said nervously as he pushed against the force field. "Please, I hate small spaces."

"You're joking." Chris replied with a smile. "A claustrophobic demon?"

"What does your boss want with us?" Wyatt asked.

"Dahlia wants you at the opening, so she can capture your souls and make a name for herself." the demon explained.

"Does she really think we would hand over our souls?" Chris asked with a frown.

"She can be very persuasive." The demon said.

"How many of you are there?" Wyatt asked.

"Will you let me out of here if I tell you?" the demon asked.

"Alright." Wyatt replied.

"There were ten of us." The demon quickly said. "But there are at least a dozen more at the club, including our leader Merrick. Plus Dahlia has that freaky snake guy."

"I think we got enough." Chris noted.

"Agreed." Wyatt replied. He waved his hand and the force field disappeared.

"Oh, thank you." The demon called out as he took a deep breath and fell to his knees.

"Don't thank us yet." Chris remarked. "We said we'd let you out. Not that we would let you live."

A confused frown appeared on the demon's face and he tried to shimmer away. However, before he could escape, Chris waved his fingers and the athame on the floor impaled the demon's neck. He screamed as he exploded, leaving nothing but dust.

"He wasn't the brightest demon, was he?" Wyatt asked.

"Not really." Chris replied.

At that moment, Henry and Payton came running down the stairs, but there was no sign of the others. Wyatt instantly became worried for Penny, as he did not fully trust Julian yet.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, two attacked us in the attic, but they were pretty weak." Henry said.

"Wait, where are Penny and Julian?" Payton asked.

"I thought they were with you." Chris replied.

"We saw signs of fighting and scorch marks upstairs. But we figured they vanquished a couple of demons and then came downstairs to help you." Henry said.

"Maybe they're with Melinda." Payton suggested.

"Oh God, Melinda." Wyatt suddenly called out when he realized she might be in danger.

Wyatt turned around and ran to the kitchen with the others right behind him. He stormed through the door and looked around. Much to his relief, Melinda was standing by the counter with her hand raised. An immobilized female demon was standing by the fridge and an Energy Ball was hovering frozen in the air.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Of course." Melinda replied. "I might be out of practice, but I can handle a simple demon."

"Well, no need to keep her around." Chris remarked as he used his power to fling the frozen Energy Ball the demon, vanquishing her.

"What is going on?" Melinda asked.

"I think they were a welcoming party." Henry said. "Julian found the demon in the Book of Shadows, her name is Dahlia."

"Can we vanquish her?" Chris asked.

"Only by forcing her into a bad deal." Henry replied and he quickly explained everything they had found in the entry.

"What about Penny and Julian?" Melinda asked. "They didn't go after her alone, did they?"

"Looks like it." Chris replied. "I knew Julian was bad news. Going after a demon like this totally unprepared is suicide."

"We don't know what happened." Wyatt corrected him. "Maybe they were captured or something else happened."

"Can't one of you sense her location?" Melinda asked.

Wyatt nodded and closed his eyes to focus. He thought about Penny and tried to pinpoint her location. When he found her, he opened his eyes. "She's at the club." He told the others. "It didn't feel like she was in trouble."

"Yet." Chris added. "We need to go after her. But we'll need to come up with a plan."

"I might have an idea." Wyatt said.

Wyatt waved his hand over his face and he became surrounded by orbs. When they faded away, he had glamoured into the demon he had interrogated earlier. He saw his reflection in the mirror and frowned. He did not use this power often and it always felt a little weird to see a stranger instead of his own reflection.

"Alright, I think we can work with that." Chris said. "I'll go set up a plan. Payton, Henry, can you fix us up with some potions?"

"Got it." Henry replied.

Chris nodded and the three of them left the kitchen. Wyatt turned to Melinda and saw she was cleaning up. Like Chris turning to obsessing, Melinda turned to cleaning when stressed or nervous. It was funny to recognize traits like that in his siblings, as it reminded him of their mother.

"Can we talk?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure." Melinda replied slowly as she turned to him. "But can you please look like you again?"

"Oh, right." Wyatt said as he dropped the glamour.

"I'm sorry I ran off." Melinda started. "With your news and Julian barging in like that, I just felt a little overwhelmed."

"I understand." Wyatt replied. "So what do you think?"

"About you dating a man?" Melinda asked. "I don't know. What am I supposed to think? Am I supposed to be happy or sad? Disappointed or proud? I just don't know."

"I wish I knew." Wyatt replied. "I just know I can't change how I feel."

"Does he make you happy?" Melinda asked.

"Yes." Wyatt replied determined.

"Okay, but what about in a year, or five?" Melinda asked. "What if you want to get married or have kids? Can you actually see a future with him?"

"Geez, Mel, I'm nowhere near that point." Wyatt replied with a frown. "At the moment, I'm just happy to spent time with him."

"I get that." Melinda said. "But I'm worried for you. I don't want you to get hurt or make a mistake. This thing happened overnight, so what if it goes away just as quickly? What if it's just a phase?"

"Then I'll deal with it." Wyatt replied. "I'm not going to worry about some future problem that might never happen. Right now, my feelings are real. Will they last forever? I don't know, but I am not going to force the issue."

"I guess that makes sense." Melinda said hesitantly.

"Look, I know you're worried because you love me." Wyatt said. "But just imagine, would it be any different if I was dating a girl? Because to me, it's the same. Dating is difficult for everyone. Nobody knows if their relationship will last forever."

"You're right." Melinda said as she considered his words. "You're absolutely right. If you were dating a girl, I would be just as worried, because you're my brother. And I want you to be happy, so if he makes you happy, then who am I to object?"

"So you're okay with it?" Wyatt asked.

"I never had a problem with it, Wyatt." Melinda with a smile. "As long as you're happy, I'm okay with anything. And I know mom and dad will feel the same."

"Thank you." Wyatt replied.

Wyatt smiled as hugged his sister. Now that his siblings and cousins knew, he could finally officially introduce Dylan to his family. All that was left to do was tell his father. He was on a roll, so it felt right to finish it as soon as he could. However, they first had to deal with a demonic pest at P3. He would make those demons pay for dishonoring his mother's old club.

xxx

At the grand opening of Nightshade, Dahlia sat in a booth in the VIP section. As always, she was dressed entirely in stunning red. She enjoyed a martini as Ryuu stepped on stage to welcome their guests and announce the band. The people lucky enough to get invited were thrilled to watch their performance, and Dahlia already spotted several guests with potential. By the end of the night, she would have their souls and the night would be a success. With or without the witches.

Dahlia looked around and saw Merrick heading her way. Although he was already handsome, the sharp grey suit Ryuu had provided made him look even better. He had already given her his loyalty, and by the time the night was over, he would be hers in more ways than one.

"Do you have news?" Dahlia asked as he sat down.

"My demons attacked the manor as you ordered." Merrick replied. "And as you predicted, none of them returned."

"But the witches will have gotten the message." Dahlia said.

"I don't like sacrificing my men like this." Merrick replied angrily.

"Oh dear." Dahlia said. "They are not your men anymore. They're mine now. Just like you."

Dahlia moved closer to him and placed her hand on his upper leg. She smiled seductively as she moved her hand up and kissed him. She could tell Merrick was slightly frustrated at the new balance of power. As leader of a gang, he was used to giving the orders. Now he had to get used to receiving them.

"Remember you swore your loyalty to me." Dahlia said.

"Only to get revenge on the demon-witch." Merrick replied annoyed. "Fancy suits and nightclubs don't really interest me."

"And what about me?" Dahlia asked as she caressed his leg.

"Look, you are beautiful." Merrick said. "But…"

"I'd think about your next words very carefully." Dahlia warned him as she sank her nails into his leg. "Remember what I can offer you."

"All I meant was that I want power and status." Merrick replied and he nodded at Ryuu's direction. "I want his job. Give me that and I will do whatever you desire."

"You will need to prove yourself first." Dahlia said with an amused smile. "Now be a good boy and get me a fresh drink."

Merrick nodded and walked away. Dahlia smiles as she had no intention of giving him what he wanted. He was a handsome tool to be used, nothing more. He had a big ego, but no mind for business. She would keep him for her around for her amusement, and when she got bored, she would simply vanquish him. As she waited for her drink, Ryuu sat down next to her.

"We have company." Ryuu informed her.

Dahlia followed his gaze and saw two young people enter the club. One was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair. She was dressed in a little black dress and leather jacket. The second was a handsome young man with short black hair, dressed in a red shirt and dark jeans. Dahlia could instantly tell they were the witches she was waiting for.

"They took the bait." Dahlia said.

"Witches can't resist innocents in need." Ryuu added.

"Just look at them." Dahlia said. "Can you image what people would pay for such fine souls?"

"How do you want to handle this?" Ryuu asked.

"They obviously think they have the advantage, why else would they come?" Dahlia noted. "This could be interesting, let's wait and see what they do."

xxx

Since they didn't have time to take the invitation, Penny had to use hypnosis on the bouncer to get into the club. When she and Julian stepped inside, she had no choice but to admit the club looked amazing. She had seen old photos of P3 and the club looked ten times better now. The entire club was black and purple, with a few silver touches and a modern look. She might be an evil demon, but Dahlia certainly had good taste.

"This place is stunning." Penny said.

"Stay focused." Julian remarked. "We're here to vanquish Dahlia, not to go clubbing."

"We can do both." Penny replied with a smile. "We need to blend in or we'll draw attention to ourselves. We can't go around playing detective."

"I guess you're right." Julian admitted reluctantly.

"Besides, it will give you another opportunity to practice your social skills." Penny said.

"What?" Julian asked with a frown.

"Come on, you were raised by a demon and then possessed by an ancient essence for most of your life." Penny replied. "Have you ever interacted with people?" She gasped as she suddenly realized something. "Oh my god. Have you ever even been with a girl?"

"What are you…?" Julian began to ask and then fell silent. He then became annoyed. "Of course I have… Except they were demonic women, and I was not exactly in control."

"Well brother, after this whole soul collector thing is over, we really need to get you laid." Penny said amused.

"Is it normal for brothers and sisters to talk about this?" Julian asked a little disturbed.

"We don't do normal in our family." Penny remarked. "Now come on, blend in and try to find the demon. You take the bar."

Julian shook his head and headed to the bar. At the same time, Penny headed to the dance floor and tried to blend in by dancing a little. She looked around and spotted a woman in red sitting in a booth on an elevated platform. Penny instantly got a bad vibe and realized she had found her demon. She tried to move closer, but was cornered by two overly eager and drunk frat guys.

"Hey baby, dance with us." One of the guys said.

"No thanks." Penny replied.

"Come on." The other guys said as he grabbed her ass. "Don't be like that. We're just looking for some fun company."

"You want company?" Penny remarked annoyed. "You frat boys are always so close. So why don't you just go grope each other for a change?"

Before she knew she had done it, Penny had accidentally activated her hypnotic power. The drunk guys seemed entranced for a second. Then they began making out and groping each other on the middle of the dance floor. She really needed to get this thing under control, even though they kind-of deserved it. However, she had more pressing issues to deal with first. She turned around and saw the woman in red was staring directly at her.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful

Part 6

Xxx

While looking around for signs of trouble, Julian leaned against the bar and ordered a beer. He looked around and spotted a woman in red sitting in a booth. There was no doubt it was Dahlia, as her entire demeanor spelled she was the one in charge. She thought nothing could harm her in her own club. She would soon find out she was wrong.

Julian saw Penny was on the dance floor. It was still uncomfortable to be with his family, and it was clear that not everyone wanted him around. They all seemed weary of his demonic nature and his past. At least Payton seemed happy to meet him. But she was young and probably just naïve.

"Hi, great club, right?" A woman said as she leaned against the bar next to him.

Julian frowned and wondered what she wanted. Then he remembered the whole social skills conversation. The woman was probably trying to flirt with him. He looked at her and guessed she was reasonably attractive, though she seemed a little drunk. He had no time to deal with this.

"Sorry, I'm busy." Julian replied.

"Oh, come on." The woman said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're alone, I'm alone. And we're both hot people. Why not get to know each other?"

The woman moved closer and attempted to kiss him. "Not interested." Julian remarked as he stopped her.

"Whatever, jerk." The woman replied in an annoyed tone.

The woman threw her drink in his face and walked away. Julian angrily wiped his face and momentarily considered throwing a fireball at her, though he quickly buried that thought. If all mortal women were like that, he had not missed much. He focused on why he was there and looked around. He saw a bald man standing by the bar. It was the leader of the demonic gang, Merrick. The demon looked back and recognized him as well.

Julian put down his beer and headed to the bathroom. Using his telepathy, he could tell Merrick was following him. When he entered the bathroom, there was one guy washing his hands.

"Get out. Now!" Julian ordered rudely.

The guy was about to argue when Merrick entered. He realized there was going to be trouble and quickly left. When he was gone, Merrick locked the door.

"You got some nerve showing your face here." Merrick said.

"What choice did I have?" Julian remarked. "If you run to mommy for protection like a coward."

"You don't scare me, traitor." Merrick replied. "I only made a deal with Dahlia so that I could get my revenge on you."

"Well, here I am." Julian said.

"Not for long." Merrick replied.

Merrick screamed and threw an Energy Ball at Julian, who ducked and threw a fireball. The bald demon shimmered away and appeared behind him. He wrapped an arm around his neck and attempted to strangle him. Julian clenched his fists and used telekinesis to throw Merrick back into a toilet stall.

"You really thought you could take me alone?" Julian asked.

"Not exactly." Merrick replied with a smile.

Merrick snapped his finger and four more demons shimmered in. There wasn't much room to fight, so Julian had to improvise. He quickly threw a stream of fire and vanquished one demon. He was then hit with an Energy Ball and crashed through a sink, causing water to shoot across the room and soaking everyone. That gave him an idea. He avoided another Energy Ball and a second sink shattered. He was then punched by Merrick and hit the floor.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Merrick said smugly as he formed an Energy Ball.

"I doubt that." Julian remarked as he looked at the wet floor.

Julian placed his hands on the floor and electricity sparked through his fingers. When Merrick realized what he was doing, he panicked. Julian unleashed lightning and it coursed across the wet floor, electrocuting all the demons. The three minions exploded and Merrick fell on his knees screaming in pain.

"So much for your revenge." Julian noted as he threw a fireball and vanquished him.

"Impressive as always." A seductive voice sounded.

"Seer?" Julian asked confused as he looked around.

"How sweet, you recognize my voice." The Seer said as her face appeared in a mirror. "And might I add that you look very sexy while soaking wet."

"What are you doing here?" Julian asked annoyed.

"To remind you of our agreement." The Seer replied.

"We haven't agreed on anything." Julian said. "I'm not giving you those souls."

"Then how will you defeat Dahlia?" The Seer asked.

"We have a plan." Julian replied.

"You only have part of a plan." The Seer said amused. "Your sister might be strong enough to compel Dahlia, but does she know how to make the right deal? One mistake and Dahlia will find a way to break it."

"Then what do you suggest?" Julian asked.

"That information is not for free." The Seer replied. "Give me what I want first."

"Where does she even keep the souls?" Julian remarked annoyed. "In her purse?"

"Hardly." The Seer replied. "She wears a ruby necklace under her dress. It's the key to her vault. Get it for me."

"What will you do with them?" Julian asked.

"That I cannot say." The Seer replied. "But their fates won't be any worse than what Dahlia had planned for them."

"They're still innocents." Julian said.

"Those souls are barely innocent." The Seer reminded him. "They agreed to the deals they got. And your family never has to know."

"Alright." Julian said reluctantly. "But I'm doing this to help my family and to stop Dahlia. Not to do you a favor."

"Understood." The Seer replied. "Now listen carefully."

Xxx

At the entrance of the club, Wyatt walked up to the bouncer while glamoured as the claustrophobic demon. He hoped he could act the part. Meanwhile, Chris and the others would sneak in through the back. The main priority was to make sure Penny was safe.

"Where the hell have you been?" the demonic bouncer asked.

"You know where I was." Wyatt bluffed. "Halliwell manor, to attack those stupid witches. Man, it was like a deathtrap. I barely made it out."

"The others?" the bouncer asked.

"All gone." Wyatt replied. "Like I said, I was lucky to escape."

"Very lucky." The bouncer replied suspiciously.

Wyatt realized the demon did not trust him. He had to think of something quick. "So how is the opening?" He asked. "It's not too crowded, right? You know I hate small places."

"You're such a wimp, Hizal." The bouncer laughed. "Get over it."

"Believe me, I'm trying." Wyatt replied with a nervous fake laugh.

"Alright, go in. I'm sure Merrick wants to know what happened." The bouncer said.

The bouncer opened the door and Wyatt went inside. He took a relieved breath once the door closed behind him. He looked around the club and almost did not recognize it. It looked so different from P3. The place was filled with innocents, so they needed to be careful not to start a fight. All he needed to do was find Penny and Julian. As he reached the dance floor, he was almost knocked over by two guys who were obsessively making out with each other.

"Get a room." Wyatt remarked annoyed.

Wyatt looked around as he made his way across the dance floor. Suddenly he spotted Penny. She was in a booth on an elevated platform, sitting in between an Asian man and a mature woman dressed in red. Wyatt realized it had to be Dahlia, which meant Penny had obviously gotten herself in trouble again.

Xxx

When the Asian demon pushed Penny into the booth, she realized the first thing her family would say was that she had gotten herself in trouble again. She could still use her power to get out of this mess, though she was a bit nervous. She looked to her side and saw the woman in red, Dahlia, was studying her closely. Like a piece of meat going to the auction, or a juicy soul in her case.

"You know, a picture will last longer." Penny remarked.

"Clever." Dahlia replied. "Did you really think you could sneak into my club without me knowing?"

"Sneaking? I was invited." Penny said.

"True. I was hoping more of you would show up, but I guess you will do." Dahlia noted. "The souls of witches are very valuable, you see."

"Just so you know, I'm not alone." Penny said.

"I know, I believe your demonic brother is being taken care of as we speak." Dahlia replied. "A few of my men were very eager to get their revenge."

"I don't believe you." Penny said nervously.

"I think you do." Dahlia replied. "Now let's discuss business."

"I'd never make a deal with you." Penny said.

"Please, everyone wants something." Dahlia replied. "But I know you witches are stubborn, so I'll make it easy. Give me your soul and I promise I won't take all of these innocents."

"I think you got the wrong Halliwell." Penny remarked. "I'm not exactly known as the selfless one. I like my soul. I'm not interested in selling it."

"I was afraid of that." Dahlia said. "Ryuu?"

The Asian demon nodded and got up. He walked to the dance floor and whispered something to a young demon with dirty blonde hair. The other demon nodded and they guided a young redheaded woman in a green dress up to the booth. Suddenly, the Asian demon grabbed her and raised razor-sharp claws to her throat. His eyes became snake-like and his tongue slivered. The woman cried silently and even the other demon seemed shocked.

"The deal has changed." Dahlia said calmly. "Make the deal or this pretty redhead will have her throat ripped out. And more will follow until you sign."

Dahlia held out her hand and a contract appeared on the table in a blaze of fire. Penny panicked. Even if she could hypnotize Dahlia, there was not enough time to rescue the redhead. She was in over her head and Julian was nowhere to be found.

"_Penny, can you hear me?_" A voice popped up in her head.

"_Wyatt?_" Penny asked confused.

"_Finally, I have been trying to message you forever_." Wyatt replied. "_I'm right here._"

"_Wait_." Penny said as she looked at the young demon. "_You're glamoured?_"

"Obviously." Wyatt replied. "_Now what are you doing here? Do you have a plan?_"

"_I did, I can handle Dahlia, but I can't handle snake eyes_." Penny said.

"_I can take him out_." Wyatt replied. "_The others are waiting._ _Just give the signal and we'll attack_."

"_Okay_." Penny said and she increased her telepathic range to reach the others. "_Now!_"

Wyatt nodded and raised his hand. The redhead in the green dress disappeared in a swirl of orbs and reappeared by the bar. Wyatt then formed a force field around Ryuu before he could attack. At the same time, Chris, Melinda, Henry and Payton came running in from the back office. Melinda threw up her hands and all the innocents in the room froze, while the others vanquished a few demonic guards with potions.

"What the hell?" Dahlia called out. "Guards!"

"Shut up." Penny said as she grabbed Dahlia's arm and looked into her eyes. Her voice echoed. "You're going to sit here and be quiet until I command otherwise."

Dahlia fell silent and nodded. Penny got up and kicked one of the guards that came running at her. As he fell back, Chris threw a potion and vanquished him. Wyatt dropped his glamour as the others gathered on the platform.

"Dahlia!" Ryuu called out angrily as slammed his fists against the force field. "What the hell? Do something. Don't just sit there."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and dropped the force field. Chris then threw a potion at the snake demon, who screamed and exploded in green slimy blood. They then looked at Dahlia sitting there quietly.

"What's going on?" Chris asked. "What did you do?"

"Yeah, about that." Penny said. "I kind-of got this new power. It's called hypnosis, so I can basically tell people to do whatever I want."

"When were you going to tell us?" Wyatt asked. "That's kind-of important."

"Look, this power is confusing. I made some mistakes." Penny admitted. "I wanted to prove I could handle it first. By stopping Dahlia."

"What kind of mistakes?" Payton asked.

"Like this fancy new jacket." Penny said guiltily. "And getting revenge on my college nemesis, and accidentally hurting Henry, which is the worst of all."

"So I didn't trip and hit my head?" Henry asked confused.

"You did, but only because I told you to back off." Penny explained. "I wanted to leave and you tried to get me to stay. It was an accident and I feel horrible about it."

"It's alright, I guess." Henry replied. "It was an accident."

"God, you guys must think I'm a huge screw-up." Penny said. "Again."

"Screw-up?" Wyatt asked. "You just neutralized a very dangerous soul collector with one sentence. That doesn't make you a screw-up. It makes you pretty awesome."

"You mean that?" Penny asked.

"Well, I still think it was irresponsible not to tell us, but I guess I can understand why you did it." Chris admitted.

"Yeah, we do have a habit of underestimating you." Melinda added. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Penny said with a faint smile.

"We still have to deal with her." Chris said as he pointed at Dahlia. "Can you take care of it?"

"No problem." Penny said. "I'll just tell her…"

"Wait." Julian called out as he appeared in a column of flames.

"Where have you been?" Penny asked. "And why are you soaking wet?"

"Bathroom emergency. And not the one you think." Julian replied. "Some demons cornered me but I took them out."

"Did you know about her new power?" Chris asked.

"I did." Julian replied. "I was sure she could handle Dahlia, but we got separated. Why? Are you going to blame this all on me?"

"Tempting, but I guess that wouldn't be fair." Chris admitted reluctantly. "You thought you were doing the right thing."

"Wow, I think that's about as close as you'll get to an apology from Chris." Henry remarked.

"I'll take it." Julian said.

"So why did we have to wait?" Penny asked.

"Right, you can't just make any deal with Dahlia." Julian said. "If you make a mistake, she will find a loophole or something. You have to be very specific."

"Alright, then you tell me what to say and I will make her put it in the contract."

Julian nodded and they both sat down next to Dahlia. While the others covered their tracks with the mortals, Julian spelled out the details of the deal and Penny forced Dahlia to write it all down. When it was done, she ordered Dahlia to sign it with her own blood. The soul collector gave her a furious look, but had no choice. The moment she signed the paper, she screamed as she was disintegrated in flash of red light. Something fell on the floor and Julian quickly picked it up.

"Can we go home now?" Payton asked.

"Definitely." Wyatt replied.

"Are you coming?" Penny asked as she looked at Julian.

"You're welcome to." Wyatt added.

"Maybe another time." Julian replied. "I got something I have to take care of. But thanks."

Julian disappeared through flames and Penny joined the others. For the first time ever, it was she who had stopped the demon and saved the day. It was a good feeling. She took one last look around the club and got an idea. Perhaps something good could come out of all of this. She smiled as Wyatt and Chris orbed them all to the manor.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful

Part 7

Xxx

The following morning, Wyatt appeared in the great hall of Magic School in a column of orbs. Now that the demonic threat was over and his siblings and cousins all knew, it was time to tell his father about Dylan. He was nervous about how he would react. Despite being a kind and understanding man, he was also old, raised in a time where this sort of thing was unacceptable. He had no idea how his dad felt about it, as there had never been a reason to discuss it before. Would he be the same loving father as always, or would he not be able to accept it?

When Wyatt knocked on the door of his office, a friendly voice invited him in. His father was sitting behind his desk looking over some ancient-looking scrolls. He smiled when he saw his son enter.

"Wyatt." Leo said. "I wasn't expecting you. What a nice surprise."

"Hi, dad." Wyatt replied as he sat down in the chair across from the desk. "How have you been?"

"Busy as always." Leo said. "Work never stops here."

"Do you still like it here?" Wyatt asked.

"Of course." Leo said. "This place continues to amaze me each day. With your mother gone and you three all grown up, it has given me so much purpose. The school still needs me."

"We need you too." Wyatt replied. "We might be grown up, but you're still our dad. And I guess that is the reason I came to talk to you. I need to tell you something."

"That sounds important." Leo said concerned.

"It is. But it's not bad or anything." Wyatt replied nervously. "I just want you to know something… about me. And I… God, this is difficult."

"It's alright, Wyatt." A familiar voice sounded.

Wyatt turned around and saw a swirl of white orbs descend from the ceiling. The orbs gathered and formed into the spirit of his mother, who smiled warmly. She was dressed in a white dress and was of course transparent. Wyatt wanted to run over and hug her, but knew he couldn't. He was confused about why she was there. His father, on the other hand, did not seem surprised.

"What is going on?" Wyatt asked.

"I know, Wyatt." Piper replied. "And I told your father. It's alright, we both love you."

"You... know?" Wyatt asked confused. "How?"

"I'm a ghost, sweetie." Piper replied. "One of the perks of being dead is that I can spy on my children's lives any time I want."

"You're spying on us from up there?" Wyatt asked awkwardly. "Like always?"

"Oh, relax." Piper replied with a frown. "I would never intrude during private times. I love my children, but I don't want to be that close to them."

"Your mother told me you were struggling with some things, so she decided to tell me." Leo added. "We just want you to know that we support whatever choices you make."

"You mean that?" Wyatt asked.

"You were worried about my reaction." Leo said. "I understand. In my time, it wasn't tolerated. But I was a Whitelighter a lot longer than I was a mortal, son. And I know that love and happiness are the most important thing, no matter who you find it with."

"Thanks, dad." Wyatt replied with a smile.

"What about me?" Piper asked with a frown.

"Yeah, sorry mom, but I can't exactly thank you for spying on my love life." Wyatt replied. "It's still a little awkward."

"For crying out loud, I'm not some kind of peeping spirit." Piper called out.

"I might never get the thought of you watching out of my mind." Wyatt joked. "I think you just traumatized me for life."

"Oh please, I bought you your first condoms." Piper replied.

"Please don't remind me." Wyatt said.

"Piper, stop embarrassing our son." Leo said with a smile.

"Fine." Piper replied. "But there is a lot more where that came from. I am your mother, which means I know everything. Now get out of here. I'm sure you have someone special to see."

"Right." Wyatt said. "Thank you, both of you. I love you."

Wyatt smiled and disappeared in a column of orbs. He was going to see Dylan and tell him the good news. Then he wanted him to meet the others. Once Wyatt was gone, Leo took a deep breath and learned against the desk. Piper floated closer and wanted to touch him, though her hand moved through his arm. At times like this, she resented being a ghost.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Piper asked concerned.

"I love my son, Piper. So what choice do I have?" Leo replied. "Is this what I wanted for him? No. But if he is happy, then I'll find a way to accept it."

"I think that is all we can do." Piper said. "I have to get back now. I love you."

"Love you too." Leo replied as his wife disappeared in a swirl of orbs. He sighed and sat back down at his desk, refocusing on his paperwork.

Xxx

Around the same time, Penny entered the Halliwell manor through the front door. She called out if anyone was home, but there was no response. She assumed that everyone was probably still asleep. After getting back from the club, she had spent the entire night thinking about her future. She had made a decision and had already discussed it with her mother over the phone. Now she wanted to tell the others about her plans.

Feeling a bit hungry, Penny headed to the kitchen for some breakfast, though before she could, a column of orbs blocked her path and Noah appeared. He did not looked amused.

"You're back early." Penny said. "How was the trip?"

"Don't play innocent with me. I know what you did." Noah replied annoyed. "Your hypnosis wore off. What you did is totally unacceptable."

"Oh please, I forced you to spend a romantic night with your girlfriend. Yeah, I'm a horrible person." Penny remarked. "Just admit you had a great time."

"That is completely beside the point." Noah replied a bit flustered. "You can't toy with people like that."

"I know." Penny admitted. "Trust me, I learned my lesson."

"Yes, the Elders informed me what happened at the club." Noah said. "Looks like you used your power the way you were supposed to. I have to admit you handled it well."

"Thank you." Penny replied with a smile. "So how was your night?"

"We're not discussing that." Noah said.

"Are all Brits such prudes?" Penny asked.

"Not discussing it." Noah repeated annoyed. "I have to get back to the Heavens."

Penny rolled her eyes and Noah orbed away. At the same time, Chris came walking down the stairs while yawning. He was still in his pajamas and looked half-asleep.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I have some news I wanted to share with everyone." Penny said.

"Oh God, you're not dating a girl, are you?" Chris asked.

"Well no, but never say never." Penny joked. "By the way, I wanted to talk to you about Julian."

"Do we have to?" Chris asked annoyed.

"He is making an effort to become a part of this family." Penny said. "But you constantly being on his case is not helping. Can you please just give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"I'll admit he did the right thing yesterday, but I still don't trust him." Chris replied. "And I don't particularly like him."

"That's fine. You don't have to be best friends." Penny said. "But at least give him a chance."

"Fine, I'll try." Chris replied reluctantly.

"Great. Now I'm starving, let's get breakfast." Penny said.

"Coffee first." Chris said.

At that moment, the front door opened and Henry and Payton came walking in. They were carrying coffee cups and a bag of donuts from the place around the corner.

"I thought I was the mind reader." Penny remarked. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, after last night, we figured we could all use a drama-free family meal." Payton said. "So we picked up breakfast. I was about to text you."

"What about Wyatt?" Chris asked. "Is he still asleep?"

"No, I think he went to talk to your dad this morning." Henry said.

As they walked to the dining room, Penny could not wait any longer. She had to tell the others about her news. "Alright, I have to tell you all something." She said excited.

"Is everything alright?" Payton asked.

"Definitely." Penny replied. "I did some thinking last night and I made a pretty huge decision about my future. So just hear me out first. I decided to drop out of college… and I want to reopen P3."

"What?" Everyone called out shocked.

"Yeah, I thought about it a lot and I'm just not happy in college." Penny said. "Running the club will be challenging, but I'm very excited about it."

"How are you even going to set this up financially?" Chris asked.

"I called my mom last night. We had a long talk and I explained everything to her." Penny explained. "She agreed to invest in the club. With her latest book sales, it should be no trouble… So what do you guys think?"

"If this is what you really want." Chris said. "Then I think you should go for it."

"Absolutely." Payton added.

"You don't think I'm in over my head?" Penny asked.

"No, I actually think you could be great at this." Payton said.

"You certainly have a lot of experience with clubs." Henry remarked.

"Very funny." Penny replied.

As they began eating and drinking their coffee, Penny could not help but smile. Now that she finally had found a purpose, she was determined to make it. P3 would be a huge success once again, just like when her aunt Piper owned it. She would make her family proud.

Xxx

After waking up and showering, Julian walked down the stairs of the Turner mansion and headed to the den. He was not a breakfast-type person, so instead he poured himself a drink. Looking at the ruby necklace in his hand, he needed something for the guilt anyway. Yesterday had been a step forward in connecting to his family, but it also felt like he had taken a step back by deceiving them and taking the ruby.

"A little early, don't you think?" The Seer's voice echoed through the room.

A trail of black smoke flew past Julian and swirled around a chaise lounge, where it materialized into the Seer. As always, she was dressed in black, except for her purple amulet.

"It's afternoon somewhere." Julian replied. "Want one?"

"Please." The Seer said.

Julian nodded and poured her a glass. He walked over and handed it to her, before sitting down in a leather chair next to her. They both took a sip in silence.

"Did you get it?" the Seer asked.

"Why do you ask questions when you already know the answer?" Julian replied. "You wouldn't have come if I didn't have it."

"You're right." The Seer said. "That just leaves the question whether or not you're going to give it to me. I can tell you're hesitating."

"Deals or not, these are still mortal souls we're talking about." Julian said. "They might not be perfect, but they're still innocents."

"Then what do you want?" the Seer asked.

"You can have the souls that have already been condemned, but I want you to end all current contracts." Julian stated. "Those people still have a chance to redeem themselves."

"You're asking a lot." The Seer said. "But I liked our little team-up, so I'll give you what you want. Hopefully we can keep working together, partner."

"We're not partners." Julian replied. "This was a one-time deal."

"Fine." The Seer replied with a disappointed sigh as she stood up. "Then give me the necklace and I'll be out of your way."

"Take it." Julian said as he handed it over.

"Pretty." The Seer noted as she studied the ruby and hid it in her dress. "Red is not really my color, but it will serve its purpose."

"Which is?" Julian asked.

"My secrets are my own." The Seer replied. "Thanks for the drink."

The Seer began to teleport out, but Julian stood up and grabbed her arm. "Wait." He said. "I want to know what your intentions are."

"Concerning what?" The Seer asked seductively. "The souls or you?"

"Me?" Julian asked confused.

"Yes, you." The Seer repeated as she looked at him. "I overheard yesterday. The Source had no interest in women, only power, so you were lying to your sister." She moved closer and let her hand slowly move down his arm. "Being possessed for so long without any release must have been torture. I can help with that."

"And you think I would be interested in you?" Julian asked as she circled him.

"I've seen how you look at me." The Seer replied as her hand moved around his waist. "I know that look well. You might be a powerful half-demon, but all men have the same look in their eyes when they want something. Especially one as hot and bothered as you."

"Enough." Julian said angrily as he turned around and grabbed her arm. He pushed her against the wall and held her hands above her head. "I'm not playing your games."

"Aren't you?" the Seer asked. "Then what are you doing?"

Julian hesitated as he looked at her. She was beautiful and seductive, but also dangerous. Although he should know better, he still wanted to rip off her dress and have his way with her. She was right, he had been lying. He had never done this before. It was impossible to resist these urges with her so close and willing. He forcefully kissed her while he began ripping at her dress.

The Seer smiled as she gave in to him and began taking off his shirt. There were no feelings or emotions involved, it was just pure lust, and they were both okay with that. As their clothes were torn off, they moved around and fell down on the floor in front of the fireplace. As the last shreds of clothing were gone, Julian teleported them to his bed.

Xxx

The End


End file.
